Electronically Produced: Made by Fanfic Maker
by GameBusters-Revitalized
Summary: This story is honestly utter garbage. It also becomes confusing after a while. Please do not read it. This is a placeholder story until our real stories are finished. You may leave harsh reviews if you wish; we will do the same. Thanks for your understanding.


Inside Out : Nightmare on San Diego

by why

Dear Inside Out fans,

Like many of you I was really,really pissed off by what they just did to us.

How they treated care bear was absolutely unforgivable.

I thought it was a joke at first, a dream sequence. But no, they actually did it. They actually did THAT to care bear. I was absolutely outraged. How could they do that? Care bear is one of the most favorite characters of all time. He should NOT be treated like that.

I have thus written a story about how they should be treated. A proper example of writing and respecting care bear!

A little Later, Die was taking a shit.

He was having trouble though.

It felt like days passed and still no sign of release.

"Help..Errrr... ahhhh! Christ! when is this epic poo gonna pass!?" Die exclaimed, His face wincing with effort.

He made every effort in his little boy body to expel this demon thing from his womanly back side.

Just as Die was going in for another push..

Without warning the bathroom door suddenly burst open unexpectedly. Ahhhh!

"Well hello...Die" a seductive noise whispered from the doorway.

A shadowy person stood leaning against the door frame. His deep, sensual voice which Die knew immediately. His mind began racing and a nervous sweat began pouring from his face.

"None... is that you? wha- what are you still doing awake...?"

He appeared in nothing but a towel, seemingly ready to take a steamy shower.

However He couldn't with Die near by...they were like family was like His father.

Any sane person would never allow their own father to see them in the nude. Right? RIGHT!? SHIT!"

"Oh I felt dirty from questing all day...ya ever feel dirty Die?"

"Y-Yes, I mean NO! NO! NO! Never" Die shrieked, He became so immensely worked up he cleaned his colon clear of the demon feces that had been clogging it. His voice also cracked like he was 13 again, but in comparison to the loud flatulence he just unleashed, who cares? None heard though, and giggled like a adorable baby girl laugh. It sent tingles all up Die's spine.

"Oh you've always been the shy one in the family, Die..."

Die was not shy, at all. He defeated none and blew up Their evil machines for Christ's sake! and now he suddenly found himself speechless. Was He going to see his metaphorical father literally naked? Little did he know, that was merely a sprinkle on the banana split of carnal pleasures that was to come.

"..the shy and excitable one." said None finishing the sentence He started earlier.

"Wh-what the..." and before Die could send the third word out of His mouth..

..None's towel dropped to the floor,revealing his swimsuit underneath.

Die noticed everything on him instantly. His soft butt,his magically gravity-defying middle leg and the small thingy colored birth mark on his butt, which made Him feel funny...as He had one there too.

Still, the sight of his near perfect body caused Die to feel funny in places he had never felt before.

"hehe oh my Die...you're more impressive than I thought."

"uh... ye-yeah, th-thaaanks None, you're cute too." THIS IS SO WRONG! It raced through his head at lightning speed. But the beautiful, wet, soapy body that stood before him spoke otherwise. Him shapely body was everything Die could want ...in a body to make use of. Yet did family like relationship matter?..

...

...

NAAAAAH!

But just as Die was commiting. Commiting to a path that they couldn't go back from.

Die burst into the toilet!

"What are you too upto?"

"Err..nothing" said Die as he causally slipped his pants back on.

None, who Die didnt notice, picked up his towel and backed out slowly.

"Really?"

"I was just having a shit...see?" Die gestured to his shit.

"Oh, thats a shit all right! One hell of a shit!

Ok, if your done we better go"

So Die put his other pants on and left. He had a serious case of blue balls, but at least his anus didnt feel so bad now.

As he walked out None whispered one word. A word fall of hope.

"Later"

Die Giggled.

Fortunately, their traveling companion was as oblivious as ever, and didn't notice.

Our story starts in San Diego, a normal town where nothing much happens...

None winked at Die when no one else was looking.

"Later" he mouthed at him silently so no one could hear.

More death was taking a shower this hot day.

She was washing the blood off her body from the recent monsters she had just killed. .

She was also singing "99 red balloons" , which was her favorite song for these moments.

Then, suddenly, die walked in..

"Sorry I have to interupt you, naked in the shower, but we must go!"

"What? im taking a shower, I am indecent!, this bathing costum barely concils my legs, cant you see that? I am as good as naked!"

"yes, I can see that you are naked, in the shower" die said.

"But we must go...None is back!."

"What not none!"

"Yes!"

"Oh!"

more death got out of the shower and put some clothes on.

After she was no longer naked, they left to defeat none.

Along the way they contacted care bear, who joined them on their quest.

"I will join you on your quest to defeat none said care bear.

"Thanks for joining us on our quest," said die;

"Yes, we need your help to defeat none" said more death.

So, more death die and now more death left by cart for their epic quest to defeat

none!

AUTHORS NOTE: I HAVE SKIPED THE JORNEY BIT, BECAUSE IT WOULD BE BOREING..NO AUTHOR WRITES STORYS ABOUT TRAVELING! *yawn*! '

"We are almost there. Be thankful nothing has gone wrong" said die as they arrived near there journeys end.'

"Arhhhhhhhhhhhh" said care bear as he fall down a cliff.

"Nooooo..."

"There there, it will be ok"

"No..This is something...you cannot ease"

"Why?"

"You dont have boobs!"

"oh"

"Don't worry, I feel better."

What happened next was soo cool you will like it a lot, basically, it went like this:

Only it was even cooler because i didnt have to write it! When it was in my head the words didnt get in the way. btw, Excuse me if i skip the words occasionally, its to save me time.

Ok, after they finished with the blood wine they went to the base where the final battle started when they got there. Dont worry! The bad guy dies!

They arrived at none's cave network and entered

"You have arrived I see. Pitty, I was just talking to my Boss"

"Your boss?" said everyone.

"HE MEANS ME!"

Suddenly, SATAN appeared behind them!

"OMG" they all said in unison.

"Your G wont save you now, mere mortals"

With that, they struck down his falk and killed Wuberfeet.

"You bastard. You Will Pay For That.".

"You see? I am evil. I killed. I am Satan"

"You know, I think my uncle would be better usefuller dont you think?" said die.

"What?"

die smiled softly as he knew what he meant.

Dramatically,die pulled out HIS BIBLE!

"With the TRUE word of GOD our savior and with the power of CHRIST I compel you to LEAVE!"

"NOOO ARRGGGG NOT THE HOLY WORD OF GOD! MY POWERS OF COMMUNISM AND GOVERNMENT OVERREACH IS NO MATCH!"

Satan exploded with the holy light of justice! .

"This is true power, not that evil magic" said die!

Later, Die and None were alone again.

"Its Later" said None, pulling Die towards the bathroom.

"But what about the others?"

"I'll just tell them you are helping me shower. They wont suspect a thing"

"True. They are all idiots"

Then, suddenly, None was naked. Die wondered how He did that. He must have been nearly naked this whole time!

The shower turned on...

..Die was already.

None lathered up good and fine. The soap dripped off His body at a seductively slow pace. Die could not contain the powerful urge of excitement that raced through His veins.

The alluring look of his nudie comrade became too much for him to fathom and his body started sweeting.

There Die sat, His gold pants pulled quickly down at his ankles, on a toilet full of poop with His bodly fluids on full display, eyes bulging from His face.

None giggled as Die's dignity shriveled and died, but Die had always enjoyed that delightful snicker, even after He found out He was His own flesh and blood.

"Well...wh-what do we do now?" Die said, desperately trying to sound suave.

"It. We do it."

"it?"

"yes. it"

"we do it?"

"yes"

"oh"

...and with that None jumped on Die. And they cuddled and hugged a lot.

"I love you None"

"I love you too Die...lets get married"

And they did!

Die looked especially radiant in a dress. Later, after their honeymoon they continued their adventure (with non of their friends any the wiser)...

"Our work here is done"

With that, they all went home, safe in the knowledge that Satan was gone and GOD was protecting them all along.

The End

Next Story:

Creepypasta 3: The Revenage of Stooder McStooderpents

By Wuberfeet

A/N: Ok, I confess I wrote this story because I fell in love with Wuberfeet I think he is a absolute dreamboat. I just want to take Wuberfeet to meet my parents and be a cute couple forever.

Later, once they were alone and away from the others, Stooder McStooderpents met with Stooder McStooderpents in a nearby spaceelivator

They had been meeting like this awhile now, often in the evenings or at night.

A deep friendship had struck up after their previous adventures, but they kept it hidden as they didn't know what the others would think.

They often did some talking, some Still not giving a !$ $, maybe a few board games.

They were quite close friends by now.

This particular night they were shearing secrets with eachother. Telling eachother things neither had told anyone else before. Things that not a single soul knew.

"Then there was that time I...Destroyed Stooder McStooderpentss tricorder!"

"oh, Stooder McStooderpents! thats positively evil! and I should know!"

They both laughed. The night had been full of stories like this. The time Stooder McStooderpents blackmailed a a Director. Or the time Stooder McStooderpents fooled a Biochemist into thinking it was the end of the world.. Endless stories shared just between them and no one else.

It was making them closer.

Closer then Stooder McStooderpents had ever thought possible.

As Stooder McStooderpents was telling another story, He thought He saw Stooder McStooderpents examining Him. Looking with..was that longing?

nah...couldn't be.

The moment was over and they departed eachothers company.

Stooder McStooderpents felt something had changed that night, but wasn't sure what.

It was a dark and stormy night...

Stooder McStooderpents at that moment felt in his pocket. Thats strange there was a note.

It said He should rendezvous at the demolished beach at sunset.

Stooder McStooderpents kept this secret as it was clearly just for Him.

Once upon a time, after his great adventures, Stooder McStooderpents was wondering what to do that week. He had picked up his life from where he left it and wanted to make something from wanted to make his father proud. Then all the sudden a strange woman appeared on Stooder McStooderpents's doorstep. She was hiden beneath a long cloak and had long brown nails on her fingers. Her dirty hair fluished down from beneath the cloak and she had glowing eyes! Stooder McStooderpents thought he remembered seeing her in his dreams the past couple of weeks, almost as if it was a premonition

"You are not who you think you are!" said the strange woman.

"What do you mean?" said Stooder McStooderpents

"You are not who you think you are," she said again with a mysterious crackling voice like a bad radio transmission.

"I still don't understand you?" said Stooder McStooderpents.

"Here, take this," she said and gave Stooder McStooderpents an Crusifix.

"Take this and give it to your parents or guardian, they will know what to do with it!"

And with that she disappeared before Stooder McStooderpents's eyes!

Stooder McStooderpents was confused but thought that he had to do something. But rather than going to his parents or guardian, Stooder McStooderpents decided to show it to Another dead guy.

"Oh no," said Another dead guy, "you must forget about this!"

"Why?" enquired Stooder McStooderpents, "what do you know?!"

"I... I can't tell you. My dear Stooder McStooderpents, I didn't think it would be this soon!"

"What?!" yelled Stooder McStooderpents, "are you keeping things away from me?!"

"It's ... it's for your own good! You cannot know this!" said Another dead guy and before Stooder McStooderpents could do anything, Another dead guy had escaped his grasp.

"No! Dammit! When will I ever know the truth?!"

Stooder McStooderpents was feeling depressed. One of his best friends abandoned and betrayed him. It cut himself to make the pain go away, but it only helped a bit. So Stooder McStooderpents wanted to find You need a cheeseburger sucker! HAHA you sucke for cheezey whatabunkers. After their adventure, Stooder McStooderpents and You need a cheeseburger sucker! HAHA you sucke for cheezey whatabunkers had been spending a lot of time together. Stooder McStooderpents kind of started to like her.

So Stooder McStooderpents went to You need a cheeseburger sucker! HAHA you sucke for cheezey whatabunkers and told the whole story. She listened to Stooder McStooderpents without saying a single word.

Then she said: "WTF, this is sooo big"

And Stooder McStooderpents said: I know! Do you know a way to find out what is happening? Why is everyone hiding things from me?!"

You need a cheeseburger sucker! HAHA you sucke for cheezey whatabunkers sighed and said: "You have always been special, Stooder McStooderpents and not just to me."

"How do you know that?"

You need a cheeseburger sucker! HAHA you sucke for cheezey whatabunkers looked at the pillow that Stooder McStooderpents had received and said: "it kind of looks like the Cheeseburgers, doesn't it?"

"could be...but it might not be...but, yeah,certainly it might be"

"Whatever it is, I can recognise it quite well. And I think," You need a cheeseburger sucker! HAHA you sucke for cheezey whatabunkers said, "that perhaps the mysterious woman wanted you to find something inside of you.

"Inside? Like my heart?"

"No, don't be silly, like a mamory. Think about it, if your parents lied to you and now Another dead guy doesn't want to talk to you about your background, perhaps there is a hidden memory in your head!"

You need a cheeseburger sucker! HAHA you sucke for cheezey whatabunkers's logic was flawless. So Stooder McStooderpents had to try it!

So Stooder McStooderpents concentrated on the object. immeditately he felt drawn into it. It stated ouit as a vague, fuzzy thing like when you wear glasses and there is a lot of moisture in the air and you see a curtains on the horizon.

But then it turned out that there was a secret memory, hidden beneath the vail layer of self-loving in his head.

And within that memory, a burning figure appeared. It was Stooder McStooderpents! In hell...

Stooder McStooderpents was confused. He didn't think that memory would be in there, and yet it was there, burning like the heart of a newborn star and the centre of the earth.

Then our bloodthirsty gang knew what to do. They had to infiltrate Stooder McStooderpents's forbodding dungeons but in order to do so, they had to wear a disguise.

Stooder McStooderpents thought long and hard about the best disguise. They couldn't be too obvious or threatening because then Stooder McStooderpents's guards could catch them. But they couldn't look too mundane because then Stooder McStooderpents's guards would never let them in.

No... they had to be clever.

So Stooder McStooderpents, after a suggestion from Wuberfeet, came up with the best idea he had: they would dress up in gothic clothes!

Stooder McStooderpents's friends were a little skeptic at the idea, but they all agreed it was for the best. But where would they get the best gothic clothing to surprise the guards with?

You need a cheeseburger sucker! HAHA you sucke for cheezey whatabunkers knew exactly the best store to go: TrampVamp.

So they all went there in the deep of the night and took out the patrolling store guards with their silenced cross bows, 'paw!' 'paw!', leaving only a single red dot in their forehead Wuberfeet deactivated the alarm and so they could easily get into the store and take whatever they need in order to infiltrate Stooder McStooderpents's headquarters

Stooder McStooderpents put on nice tight studded leather pants. Then a black tanktop with My Chemical Romance's logo on the back and on top of it all a nice long leather coat with blood-red streaks on the side. Then he painted his nails black and used red blood to draw little drops of blood on there

You need a cheeseburger sucker! HAHA you sucke for cheezey whatabunkers wore a short red skirt with long black stockings that had holes where the toes would go so she could still paint her toenails. And she also had a corset made from unicorns gut that looked so awesome on her. Over this all she had a long leather coat. Wuberfeet also had cool clothes (A/N but I'm running out of imagination to describe it, so I guess he looked like Neo from the Matrix i know it's an old movie but those clothes look soooo cool)

Finally they were ready to face Stooder McStooderpents!

"Why are you looking at me like that? Its almost like your want me badly. Ha Ha!" Stooder McStooderpents chuckled.

"You're my one true friend, Stooder McStooderpents, probably the best one I've had in a long time. I like talking to you, hanging out with you, and I even love listening to you sing.

...And now that you've pointed it out, I think I might like to hug you a bit"

"You're touching me. That's not considered appropriate behavior," Stooder McStooderpents whispered, His bottom lip trembling while His limbs felt frozen.

"Maybe not. But I don't think you're going to stop me." Stooder McStooderpents stroked His hand up Stooder McStooderpents's hip, and pulled His shirt from his trousers. Stooder McStooderpents's eyes fluttered shut when He felt Stooder McStooderpents's fingers touch the skin of His lower back. But He forced them open again and stared into Stooder McStooderpents's pretty eyes.

"I should stop you." Stooder McStooderpents knew He should. This was Stooder McStooderpents. Stooder McStooderpents! Could He dare wreck their close friendship? And what about their destiny? But that didn't bother Stooder McStooderpents nearly as much.

"Stop me," Stooder McStooderpents said, and made it sound like a dare.

Stooder McStooderpents was all set to give Stooder McStooderpents a glare, but it faded away when He got his first real look at Stooder McStooderpents.I mean sure, Stooder McStooderpents had seen Stooder McStooderpents before, but not REALLY seen them. Not with these new eyes which Stooder McStooderpents now had. His eyes had been He was seeing for the first the wool was no longer over His eyes.

Stooder McStooderpents's manly chest.

His pretty neck.

His uncontrollable eyebrows.

In point of fact, Stooder McStooderpentss mouth went a little slack and there may have been some drool.

It dripped on Stooder McStooderpents.

Stooder McStooderpents didn't seem to mind Stooder McStooderpentss fluids though. Any kinda of fluid dropping on Him was fine it seemed. "ewww" He said but half way it turned to a "owwwwwww".

"owwwwwww"!

It was a "owwwwwww" of pleasure.

It was the first of many sounds to come

But then they shock hands firmly and said goodbye. Nothing else happened.

And this is where the story ends...

It has come... to my attention... that some readers... don't like my art. They say that it's...it's all anti-semetic (sxuz me, but jews are like that!) and racist (I had a black classmate in my class once and he was really stupid lol) horrible violent (this is MATURE, DID"T U READ THE DISCLAIMER?!). That hurts me a lot. Really... a lot.

Do u know how long it takes me to write my stories? Do u think I like it being stuck at home with nothing to do but writing my soul into my art? My favourite show just ended and I was on team Jacob!

Writing is the only thing that makes me happy, but if that isn't good enough for u people, then I'm going to call it quits!

Yes, that's righr! I won't finish this story! You forced me into this :( HAPPY NOW?!

I want to thank PrettySnape5 and Tinkersnuggums for beta reading, but I... I... I... just can't take it anymore.

So long internet. I WON"T MISS U!

Next Story

Pokemon is stupid. I dont know why I am doing this shit. So heres a story.

A little Later, Meowth was taking a shit.

He was having trouble though.

It felt like days passed and still no sign of release.

"Help..Errrr... ahhhh! Christ! when is this epic poo gonna pass!?" Meowth exclaimed, His face wincing with effort.

He made every effort in his little boy body to expel this demon thing from his womanly back side.

Just as Meowth was going in for another push..

Without warning the bathroom door suddenly burst open unexpectedly. Ahhhh!

"Well hello...Meowth" a seductive noise whispered from the doorway.

A shadowy person stood leaning against the door frame. Her deep, sensual voice which Meowth knew immediately. His mind began racing and a nervous sweat began pouring from his face.

"Melanie... is that you? wha- what are you still doing awake...?"

She appeared in nothing but a towel, seemingly ready to take a steamy shower.

However She couldn't with Meowth near by...they were like family was like His mother.

Any sane person would never allow their own mother to see them in the nude. Right? RIGHT!? SHIT!"

"Oh I felt dirty from questing all day...ya ever feel dirty Meowth?"

"Y-Yes, I mean NO! NO! NO! Never" Meowth shrieked, He became so immensely worked up he cleaned his colon clear of the demon feces that had been clogging it. His voice also cracked like he was 13 again, but in comparison to the loud flatulence he just unleashed, who cares? Melanie heard though, and giggled like a adorable baby girl laugh. It sent tingles all up Meowth's spine.

"Oh you've always been the shy one in the family, Meowth..."

Meowth was not shy, at all. He defeated a piece of crap i got on my shoe because Im lazy and cant clean stuff and I hate life and pica ate me and i died and then i went to college and died again ahnt the preconcived noticn was true and lahnkladhjopfjaelzknlhgslknek and blew up Their evil machines for Christ's sake! and now he suddenly found himself speechless. Was He going to see his metaphorical mother literally naked? Little did he know, that was merely a sprinkle on the banana split of carnal pleasures that was to come.

"..the shy and excitable one." said Melanie finishing the sentence She started earlier.

"Wh-what the..." and before Meowth could send the third word out of His mouth..

..Melanie's towel dropped to the floor,revealing her swimsuit underneath.

Meowth noticed everything on her instantly. Her soft butt,her magically gravity-defying breasts and the small thingy colored birth mark on her butt, which made Him feel funny...as He had one there too.

Still, the sight of her near perfect body caused Meowth to feel funny in places he had never felt before.

"hehe oh my Meowth...you're more impressive than I thought."

"uh... ye-yeah, th-thaaanks Melanie, you're cute too." THIS IS SO WRONG! It raced through his head at lightning speed. But the beautiful, wet, soapy body that stood before him spoke otherwise. Her shapely body was everything Meowth could want ...in a body to make use of. Yet did family like relationship matter?..

...

...

NAAAAAH!

But just as Meowth was commiting. Commiting to a path that they couldn't go back from.

Meowth burst into the toilet!

"What are you too upto?"

"Err..nothing" said Meowth as he causally slipped his pants back on.

Melanie, who Meowth didnt notice, picked up her towel and backed out slowly.

"Really?"

"I was just having a shit...see?" Meowth gestured to his shit.

"Oh, thats a shit all right! One hell of a shit!

Ok, if your done we better go"

So Meowth put his other pants on and left. He had a serious case of blue balls, but at least his anus didnt feel so bad now.

As he walked out Melanie whispered one word. A word fall of hope.

"Later"

Meowth Giggled.

Fortunately, their traveling companion was as oblivious as ever, and didn't notice.

Meowth woke up one autumn saturday...

Melanie winked at Meowth when no one else was looking.

"Later" she mouthed at him silently so no one could hear.

Meowth rememberd the abuse he suffered as a child.

His parents never loved him, Meowth knew. Always telling him off for anything he did.

And that would continue until one day, Meowth's parents were killed in a car accident. He was then forced to live with his uncle and aunt.

They forced him to live in the basement. And every night he would cry himself to sleep as no one in the world loved him.

Meowth was also forced to do all the work around the house. But still it wasn't enough to deserve his uncle and aunts love. And so soon, they send him to a orphanage.

Meowth didn't think life could get worse, but there he learned that life still had more horror in store for him.

Because the orphanage turned out to be really a secret front for a highly criminal organisation! And they put all the children there to work in their factories and their mines.

And Meowth too was set to work. Despite the horror of the orphanage, he was finally in a place where others were treated just as badly as he was. Hopefully, finally Meowth could make some real friends, he thought.

But that thought too turned to merely a fantasy. As the kids soon saw that Meowth was not like them. Meowth was special. And the kids hated him for it.

And so every night, when the kids would return from the factories and mines, they would force Meowth to work more. Or to do their beds. Or to clean the showers and the toilets.

And whenever something would go wrong, the kids said to the guards: "Meowth did it!" and the guards, who also hated Meowth for being so special, believed them and hurt Meowth.

And so Meowth thought that no one in the world would love him. Until one day, a organisation of superheroes attacked the criminals and freed all the kids.

And they also freed Meowth!

And they said: "Don't worry, kid, we'll take care of you."

"We'll train you and you'll become a part of the family!"

Or will he?

(A/N yeah lol I know canon is differently, but this is *my* story!)

Meowth was then taken in by a super secret organisation, called TEDTALKS. For a while, it looked like Meowth was just at home.

Meowth got to train with all the other secret superheroes. He was trained in all sorts of things, ranging from Information Technology to using the Lazer gun

The other recruits didn't want to socialise with Meowth. They hated him for how quickly Meowth mastered the rifles and how well trained Meowth was in compare to the others. What Meowth neglected to tell them was that the only reason why he was so good, was because of Meowth s horrible childhood.

One day, Meowth was called forward.

Meowth had just succesfully accomplished the most difficult part of his training. So good, Meowth had beaten the previous high score!

Meowth knew that now that he had beaten the previous high score, he was sure to get a place on the greatest team the world had ever seen.

So Meowth went to him commander-in-chief, Jirachi.

But when Meowth got there, suddenly there was more than Jirachi. There were also others.

Meowth said: "What's going on?"

"Don't worry," captain Jirachi said. "It's all going to be all right."

But Meowth knew this had to be a trap! That much he had learned from his horrible childhood.

Quickly Meowth kicked the table into Jirachi's chest. Pikachu tried to stop him but Meowth was too quick and took a gun from the wall (there were like loads of guns and other weapons displayed on the wall).

"I won't let you do this to me," Meowth said gravely. "I will be free!"

The others didn't want to risk being shot. And Meowth took the file from the desk that had his name on it. And then Meowth ran. Away from TEDTALKS and away from the other recruits.

And Meowth was right not to trust them! For when he looked in the file, it turned out they were planning on selling Meowth out to a piece of crap i got on my shoe because Im lazy and cant clean stuff and I hate life and pica ate me and i died and then i went to college and died again ahnt the preconcived noticn was true and lahnkladhjopfjaelzknlhgslknek!

But what was Meowth to do now? All alone in this world, who could Meowth trust now?

Stay turned!

Later, Meowth and Melanie were alone again.

"Its Later" said Melanie, pulling Meowth towards the bathroom.

"But what about the others?"

"I'll just tell them you are helping me shower. They wont suspect a thing"

"True. They are all idiots"

Then, suddenly, Melanie was naked. Meowth wondered how She did that. She must have been nearly naked this whole time!

The shower turned on...

..Meowth was already.

Melanie lathered up good and fine. The soap dripped off Her body at a seductively slow pace. Meowth could not contain the powerful urge of excitement that raced through His veins.

The alluring look of his nudie comrade became too much for him to fathom and his body started sweeting.

There Meowth sat, His gold pants pulled quickly down at his ankles, on a toilet full of poop with His bodly fluids on full display, eyes bulging from His face.

Melanie giggled as Meowth's dignity shriveled and died, but Meowth had always enjoyed that delightful snicker, even after He found out She was His own flesh and blood.

"Well...wh-what do we do now?" Meowth said, desperately trying to sound suave.

"It. We do it."

"it?"

"yes. it"

"we do it?"

"yes"

"oh"

...and with that Melanie jumped on Meowth. And they cuddled and hugged a lot.

"I love you Melanie"

"I love you too Meowth...lets get married"

And they did!

Meowth looked especially radiant in a dress. Later, after their honeymoon they continued their adventure (with non of their friends any the wiser)...

Meowth sat down on the pavement. It was raining loudly and people were hurrying down towards home, of course ignoring his sobbing.

The world had been unusually cruel to Meowth. First his horrific childhood where he was treated like nothing more than a slave. Then the disappointing time at the TEDTALKS. It all became a bit too much for Meowth, so he put on his iphone player and listened to the soothing tunes, like Like a Virgin and A Whole New World .

Then all the sudden, footstepts approached Meowth but he didn't hear it because of the music.

Meowth then looked up and looked at a mysterious figure wearing a long rain coat.

"Whats wrong, kiddo," said the mysterious stranger.

"I'm fed up with life," said Meowth. I'm so good at everything, but everyone hates me for it. I can't keep going anymore."

And then with the softest voice, Meowth spoke the darkest truth: "I don't want to live anymore."

The stranger laughed loudly, "ohhohohoh, don't worry dear Meowth. Life will turn out better for you."

"How do you know," Meowth asked.

"Because the world hates me too," the stranger said and with one swoop the stranger removed their coat. It was a piece of crap i got on my shoe because Im lazy and cant clean stuff and I hate life and pica ate me and i died and then i went to college and died again ahnt the preconcived noticn was true and lahnkladhjopfjaelzknlhgslknek!

"OMG," Meowth said outraged.

"Calm down, young one," a piece of crap i got on my shoe because Im lazy and cant clean stuff and I hate life and pica ate me and i died and then i went to college and died again ahnt the preconcived noticn was true and lahnkladhjopfjaelzknlhgslknek said. "I too am misunderstood."

"Oh, I suppose that oculd be true," said Meowth.

"Now, come with me," a piece of crap i got on my shoe because Im lazy and cant clean stuff and I hate life and pica ate me and i died and then i went to college and died again ahnt the preconcived noticn was true and lahnkladhjopfjaelzknlhgslknek said and reached out for Meowth. "Let me take care of u. We're sole mates, you and I. The world is against us, but together we can fight for our freedom!"

"For freedom!" Meowth said as he accepted a piece of crap i got on my shoe because Im lazy and cant clean stuff and I hate life and pica ate me and i died and then i went to college and died again ahnt the preconcived noticn was true and lahnkladhjopfjaelzknlhgslkneks hand.

And together they went off. Meowth was finally happy.


End file.
